Event processing systems have traditionally processed an event, such as a service event, according to a chargeable account associated with a customer initiating the event. For example, event processing has generally been allowed in exchange for payment via the chargeable account. However, traditional event processing systems have customarily exhibited various limitations, particularly in processing non-chargeable events. Just by way of example, events have conventionally been processed by a module charging for the events. Thus, once a chargeable account associated with a customer is incapable of being further charged for events (e.g. due to a spending limit being met, etc.), all events including chargeable and non-chargeable events have been prevented from being processed.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.